


They Say The Rain Cleanses The Soul But We Think Thats Bullsh*t

by NTmmbls



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NTmmbls/pseuds/NTmmbls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, it’s very rude to interrupt someone’s conversation with the dead.” She said, not moving from her position.</p>
<p>“Then it’s a good thing you spoke first, huh?” The person replied.</p>
<p>“I'm not in the mood right now, Sadist. What are you doing here, stalking me?”</p>
<p>“Who said I came for you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Say The Rain Cleanses The Soul But We Think Thats Bullsh*t

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic!! Leave comments! I don't know how well I'm writing them so give me feedback! (:  
> Thank you for reading!

Kagura woke up abruptly in a cold sweat, tears still fresh on her face. She wiped them away, only to be left feeling numb from her dream. It never happened often, but once in awhile she would dream of her mother. Knowing Mami had been dead for some time did little comfort on the days where it felt like a fresh memory. Although Mamis grave was still on her home planet, she would make due with a little patch of dirt with a discarded piece of wood until the feeling passed. So she opened the closet door carefully, grabbed her umbrella, put her shoes on, and quietly exited the Yorozuya household.

When she arrived, she found a deserted corner and got to work. In the rain, making a makeshift grave was easier said than done. The dirt would slump and she could only find a piece of crate wood used for produce. It took longer than expected and all n all it was a pathetic grave, but it didn’t matter. She knelt in the mud and began to pray. Over the sound of rain, footsteps began to approach her.

“You know, it’s very rude to interrupt someone’s conversation with the dead.” She said, not moving from her position.

“Then it’s a good thing you spoke first, huh?” The person replied.

“I'm not in the mood right now, Sadist. What are you doing here, stalking me?”

“Who said I came for you? Just because you can't stop thinking about me, doesn't mean I feel like going out of my way to see a brat in the middle of the night.” Kagura opened her eyes and turned around. Okita Sougo was in his uniform, as usual, with a dark green umbrella resting on his shoulder. "You’ll catch a cold if you stay out in the rain like that, especially in your pajamas. Wouldn’t want a cold beating you up instead of me.”

“Just leave me alone, or you'll be the next one in these graves.” Okita noticed the shabby grave behind the soaked and muddy girl. He knelt down to observe it, shielding her from the rain with his umbrella.

“Who’s this for?” He asked, looking back at her. He decided not to comment on the awful looking grave and the even more pathetic looking girl, tear stained and muddy. He didn't want to chance mouthing off and upsetting her even more than she obviously was. Sadists can't take the heat after all. She was quiet for a long time, and Sougo began to wonder if she was just going to wait until he left from boredom when she spoke.

“This is for Mami." He stayed there, sitting on the wet muddy floor with her. Minutes passed like raindrops dripping off distant trees. "Sometimes I get these memories; these dreams, and it feels like a scar reopening.” Tears blended in with the water dripping from her hair. Kagura watched him bow his head and pay his respects, still managing to hold the umbrella. Neither said a word as the rain still fell from the sky, creating white noise. When he rose there was a smear of mud on his forehead, but neither said anything about it.

“What did you say?“

“Her daughter is a pain in the ass but that she shouldn’t worry about you.” She punched his shoulder gently, almost playfully instead of their usual aggressiveness. 

“Who are you visiting?” Okita glanced at her with his usual look, but to her it looked sadder.

“My sister.” He looked at the graves behind them. “It must be the weather. I came down to talk to her and who do I see out of the corner of my eye but you.” He stood up, wiping the mud from his forehead but only making it smear.

"I sometimes think we still could have been happy if I hadn't left my home and her. But I realize she probably would have died much sooner if I hadn't left.” He turned away from her as she stood up. “Shit happens.” Kagura stood there for a minute, then walked over to him and nodded. 

“They’re better now at least. Mami and your sister may have been sick here but up there,” She points to the heavens with her umbrella, “I know they are okay.”

“You have a way with words when you want to, China, I'm almost impressed." He said as he started walking towards the entrance. "I'm feeling generous right now, so I'll escort you back to Yorozuya. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like you're worried about me, sadist." She teased as she walked next to him, umbrella in hand. "What's the matter, afraid something will happen to me?"

"No, I'm afraid you'll run into trouble and destroy my city more than we do."

"You should have picked a weaker opponent then, hm?" She replied as they walked down vacant streets.

"No, I like to fight you. It's nice to have someone who can keep up with me."

"Keep up? Hah! You're funny!"

"Oh so you admit you can't keep up with me? Glad I finally beat it into you, China."

"In your dreams, Sadist! I've fought people twice as strong as you, kay? You're the weak one."

"Oh ye-"

"But for a human, I guess you could be considered impressive." Sougo stopped walking at that, stunned.

"Did you just compliment me, China?" Kagura looked back at him, still walking.

"Don't get used to it, it's not like I like you or anything." He chuckled.

"I never assumed you did." Sougo said, almost to himself with a grin. "It's not like I like you either, stupid China girl."

"Idiot Sadist." Kagura replied, grinning to herself.

"Till next time." He waved, as she walked up the stairs to Yorozuya.

"I'll be waiting." She replied, watching him as he already walked away.

'That idiot does too like me.'  
'That China girl so likes me.'


End file.
